


I Will Collect You And Capture You

by SootheYourBoobs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Aliases, But he's so HOT, But still a sick fuck, Catfishing, Catfishing gone horribly wrong, Chatting & Messaging, Creeper Peter, Daddy Kink, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't you hurt my Stiles, Extremely Underage, Face to face meeting, Facebook, Feminization, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Here I come Satan, I'm Going to Hell, Just trying to write about real life problems with fictional characters, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Manipulating a manipulator, Manipulative Peter, Murder, No werewolves no nothing, Non consensual age play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-consensual everything, Past Abuse, Past Molestation, Past Sexual Abuse, Pederasty, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a sick fuck, Predator/Prey, Punishments, Rape, Sexting, Stalker Peter Hale, Stalking, Stiles works at a grocery store in this, Texting, The Hale Fire, Underage Stiles, don't hate me, email, it doesn't end well, lying, satan in a v-neck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: When Stiles meets a new friend online, he has no idea that a different man has already made him is object of affection, and will do just about anything to get the teen all to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm sure this will be very dark and sick and would probably piss off a lot of people, but I'm just making a point. This shit probably happens daily and could be happening to someone right now, and we wouldn't even know it. This will represent how truly dark and scary stalking can become to a certain extent, depending on how committed the stalker is with their object of affection/obsession/whatever. It could go from 0 to 100 so incredibly fast, it's not even funny.
> 
> It is so easy for someone to become gullible or someone to lie their way into someone's life, which is why things like talking to strangers online or not always being aware of your surroundings can become very dangerous, which is why people need to learn and teach their kids, especially teaching their kids, NOT to talk to strangers online or trust them so quickly.
> 
> I have personal experience with this. I used to talk to guys in chat rooms when I was 13-16, there was one guy that turned out to be a 33 year old, instead of a 20 year old, who was married with his wife being pregnant at the time. I felt like a total idiot so I stopped. I've tried dating online for the past couple years now, and I've decided to stop with that for awhile and focus on me.
> 
> Now I'm not here to belittle anyone, but I'm just saying if you're gonna do something like that, please, JUST PLEASE be careful. Don't let your guard down, don't be so trusting so quickly, look for signs of trouble, and take care of yourself. Please. 
> 
> Now I understand that Stiles and Peter are so well known, I love LOVE Stiles, if I was a guy, I'd be Stiles. I also love Peter, mainly cause he's fucking hot and sassy as Hell, but he's also a monster. So if some of all of this becomes too much for you, just stop reading. 
> 
> Not sure how many people actually write fics about real life situations like this, but if there's not many, well, there should honestly be more, since people need to wake up and see that the world isn't Sunshine's and unicorns shitting rainbows. 
> 
> The real world is very real, and very frightening, and anyone is capable of violence and anyone, ANYONE can be targeted, no matter what. Just take care of yourselves and the people you care about. Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love at first sight. For Peter anyways. Peter joins Facebook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that Ian Bohen is 40 (but dear Lord he does NOT look like he's 40 *fans self*) but since Peter's age isn't ever really verified and he's people put him in early to mid 30's let's for this story say he's...35. And I'll be using a picture of Michael Fjordbak (The very gorgeous young Peter Hale.) And he'll be using Michaels name as his alias for Facebook, and the name he chose for legally changing his name for privacy.
> 
> Oh and the bold will be Peter and the Italics will be Stiles.

**_I will have you_ **  
**_Yes, I will have you_ **  
**_I will find a way and I will have you_ **  
**_Like a butterfly_ **  
**_A wild butterfly_ **  
**_I will collect you and capture you_ **

**_Animotion - "Obsession"_ **

_**@.@** _

The moment Peter laid eyes on him, he was in love. He was in a gas station getting a drink when he saw him. He was young, very young. 15 or 16 at the most.

He was tall, pale, skinny, but looked like he had to have some sort of muscle on him. His hair was buzzed short, and he was wearing black jeans, a black shirt, an ugly flannel shirt, and a pair of grey Vans. 

He must be paying for gas for what the older man assumed was for that crappy blue jeep out there at the pumps while Peter's car was parked right in front of the building. He assumed it was his car, because it was currently the only one at the pumps.

But before he paid for the gas, he strode by the older man, giving a polite "Excuse me." Beforehand. The older man felt chills rush all over his body as the boy passed him, and watched as he went to one of the refrigerators two spaces down.

At one moment the boy must've realized he was being watched and Peter quickly looked away before he could catch him staring. The boy thought nothing of it, got what he needed, and paid. Peter listened as the cashier said "Hey Stiles." And then paid.

Stiles? Such an odd name. But he'll admit, he kinda likes it. He smiled but felt an knot twist up in his stomach as the beautiful boy with the crappy jeep and odd name, walked out the door.

_**@.@** _

Peter could hardly sleep that night. Every time he tried, his mind just kept going back to the boy. _Stiles_. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was driving him crazy. His dreams, no natter how many times he would wake up, would be filled with the boy. In them Peter would be touching him, kissing him, having him. The sounds he would make were the most beautiful things he's ever heard.

He didn't even know anything about this boy, besides his name. He wants to know more and wouldn't rest until he would know him as if he's known him all his life. He's only felt this way only a handful of times. But the last, God, the last time he would never forget. 

He was in love with a boy, almost a year ago. His name was Jackson Whittemore. He was Captain of the Swim and Lacrosse team. He"d spent weeks watching him, studying him. He went to all the games and meets, and they boy didn't suspect him at all, he thinks. At one point, he couldn't wait anymore and wanted to finally meet him. Turns out Jackson and his adoptive parents moved to London days before.

Peter was heartbroken. It's not surprising to him that love can't find him easily. None of his normal relationships ever worked out or lasted too long, which he clearly knows why, he's perfectly aware of his flaws. He knows what he does is wrong, but God could he care less. But he would like to have someone. And by the looks of it, he just found them.

He wonders if Stiles lives in Beacon Hills. He moved back to town about a year ago. He misses it. Even though the memory of the fire that killed his family in their old home still haunts him. He wasn't at home when the fire happened but by the time he got back, the flames were so high and the fire fighters were working on putting it out. He could hear the screams of whoever was still alive in there, until they died. He was 29 when the fire broke out and spent the next 6 years out of state before coming back.

After he left, he legally changed his name to Michael Fjordbak to protect his privacy and still keeps it. It's as if the best thing to happen to this goddamn town was the Hale fire. People will never stop talking about it.

Thankfully his favorite niece and nephew Laura and Derek were at school when the fire happened and were unharmed, but it devastated them. After they graduated high school, they moved out of the state years ago, and he hasn't heard from them since. He has no idea where they are. He has nobody.

But this boy, this Stiles, he could change that. He's so beautiful, the thought of anyone else having him makes his blood boil. He needs a way to get to know the boy, but not set off any alarms....And when he woke up the next morning, it hit him.

_**@.@** _

"Alright...I can do this." The older man said as he stared at the screen in front of him. Staring back was the create new account page for Facebook. He's never used Facebook a day in his life, or any social media site to be exact. He thinks it's utterly pointless, who gives a shit about your stupid picture of your stupid Starbucks latte or what your eating? Nobody should, but sadly, some do. 

He knew he couldn't go as himself. Obviously because he changed his name but if he put his real name up here, everyone would know. Stiles must have heard about it at some point, so that was certainly not an option. He couldn't put a current picture up, being that a 35 year old man talking to a possibly underage boy would definitely have Chris Hansen in his kitchen with his camera crew. 

He somehow had some old photos of himself when he was younger on an old flash drive he thought got lost in the fire or during the move back to Beacon Hills. It showed pictures of him as a teenager, all smiling and happy and whatnot, before the fire. He smiled when he saw his old pictures and was grateful he didn't have to tediously steal some pictures from anyone else.

After creating his new account, he uploaded all his old pictures and decided to look for this Stiles. Correction, _His_ Stiles.

**_@.@_ **

Stiles was scrolling through his Facebook, while simultaneously eating some left over pizza. His dad was on duty tonight, surprise surprise, but he didn't mind. Though he doesn't always see much of his dad, he loves him, and thinks of him as a hero, being the Sheriff and all, and that he tries his best.

Ever since his mom died, his dad's been trying hard to be a good dad, and the teen thinks he's doing just fine and can tell he worries about not being a good father.

While he was somewhat stuffing another part of his current slice in his mouth, his computer dinged, signalling a new notification or message or friend request.

He looked at the top of the screen and saw it was a new friend request. He moved his mouse up and clicked ok the icon and nearly choked on the piece when he saw who sent him the request. It was a [guy](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/44/e0/b4/44e0b42f7f57c27ff170d1723c03da75--teen-wolf-peter-otoole.jpg). A _very hot guy_ , to be exact, from what he could tell from his profile picture. _Michael Fjordbak_. _Hmm. Cool._

He quickly accepted and took a look at his profile. It looked like he recently created the account, he didn't have much but he had a few pictures up and he's still hot. He wonders how this Michael guy found him, but he's more than happy that a hot guy wanted to be friends with him on here.

Stiles always kinda knew he went both ways. Even though he's had a horribly massive crush on Lydia Martin, the greatest thing to have happened in Beacon Hills, he knew he would never have a chance with her. He's glad she's not dating Jackson Whittemore anymore, he's such an ass and he took her for granted. But he knew he liked boys too, can't pinpoint exactly when he knew, but he just _knew._

He's not really attracted to many of the guys here. Sure there are plenty of cute or hot guys in Beacon Hills but most of them get scratched off if Stiles realizes they have a shit personality. He's never seen this Michael guy before, but he's sure they guy just needed a friend and knew he would have no real interest in him.

He got up and take his plate and trash downstairs before getting a drink. He headed back upstairs and when he looked as his laptop again, he realized he had a new message...From Michael.

**Hey, thanks for accepting my request! I'm actually new to this stuff (shocking, right?), but I decided I wanted to give it a shot. Thanks for accepting! :).**

Stiles smiled and started typing a response before pressing send.

_Hey, no problem, glad I could help :). And nah, don't worry about it, I'm not really big into this kinda stuff either, gets boring pretty quickly. This site is the only one I really use in terms of social media anymore :)._

He patiently waited and Michael was quick to respond. 

**Lol great, thought I was the only one left that doesn't use this stuff. Glad to know I'm not alone :). You seem cool :).**

Stiles' smile grew and he went to respond but then another message came after that.

**And might I add, you're very beautiful...If that's not being too forward?**

Stiles could feel blush rising to his cheeks and he swallowed. He's never had anyone other than his parents, call him beautiful. He sat there processing that before he realized the other boy was waiting on him. 

_No, not at all :). I'm actually kinda flattered, I don't have many people telling me that. Thank you :)._

**Then those other people are blind. And you're very welcome ;) :).**

_**@.@** _

After that, they really started talking.

_So where are you from? :)._

**Cali, but we moved to New York a few years back. After I graduated high school, I decided I wanted to come back home, so I did :).**

_Wait..You graduated high school?? How old are you??_

**Lol, how old do I look?**

_Hmm...18, 19 at the most._

**Lol really?? I've been told quite a bit that I look very young for my age, and most of the time, I just can't see it. But in all honesty, I'm 22, gonna be 23 soon :)...Is that a problem for you? How old are you?**

Stiles would've never expected him to be 22. He chewed on his bottom lip because he himself was about to turn 17. He's heard plenty of lectures from his dad and from school about talking to strangers, especially online, because either way, you never really know who you could be dealing with. 

Now that he knows Michael is 22, he should stop talking to him. But it's not like they would meet or anything, so what's the harm in just talking to someone online when you're never gonna meet them in person? 

_I'm 16, actually...But I'm gonna be 17 soon...Is that a problem for you?.._

**Nonsense :). How would it be a problem? We're just talking :). And yeah, you look more your age, tbh. Sorry :p.**

**_@.@_ **

They spent the rest of the day talking. Stiles even took a risk and they exchanged numbers. Still no harm done, right? 

It wasn't until almost 11 at night when Stiles told "Michael" that he had to go to bed, because of school but would talk to him tomorrow when he could. He replied that he understood and now the older man lie awake in his bed, grinning like an idiot before taking forever to fall asleep, excited to talk to his beautiful Stiles tomorrow. Looks like he'll never doubt Facebook ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks go by. Peter is slowly becoming more and more impatient, and Stiles is excited to meet his Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write this.

Ever since he met Michael, Stiles has had an almost permanent smile on his face and has been in the best mood he's been in a long time. He hasn't told his best friend Scott about him yet, but continues to blow him off every time he asks. He'll tell him when he's good and ready to tell him.

He's learned that Michael was an only child, his parents are divorced and he's living with his mom right now while he's going to school. He lives about two hours away, he said he wasn't really the sporty type, more of a bookworm and a gamer, and keeps more to himself and doesn't go out much, which was perfectly fine. Stiles is basically the same. 

When he asked about Stiles, he gave him the basics. He's hyper, prone to panic attacks sometimes, very clumsy especially when running, has one other friend whose been his best friend since he was little, and drives a crappy blue jeep but it's still his baby.

He added that he works as a cashier at a grocery store, his dad's the Sheriff, and he plays Lacrosse, but he and Scott will never get really get a shot at playing. When Michael asked about his mom, he said he would rather not talk about that, and he understood. And after all this, he wants to meet Michael and hang out with him so bad.

_I swear the people in this world that are actually cool live far away. It's crazy!_

**Yeah, I know what you mean. I had some friends, but there are "friends" and then there are real friends. Didn't have many of those.**

**But consider yourself lucky, you have Scott. From what you told me, he seems like the best kind of friend anyone can ask for. I envy you :p.**

_Yeah, he's great, his mom too.  Surprisingly I haven't annoyed either of them to death with my sarcasm. Sarcasm is pretty much my only defense lmao. I bet if it were a career, I'd be making 6 figures and retiring early on my private yacht in Jamaica or something lol._

**Same here lol. My parents always wondered where my sarcasm came from, but I know I get it from mom. Most of the women in our family have been the goddesses of wisecracking for generations lol.**

_Niiiicee. Maybe when we meet, we can trade wisecracks of wisdom :p._

**Sounds wonderful lol :p.**

Stiles wonders when they would be able to meet. He knows his dad would freak if he found out his underage son has developed a friendship with an almost 23 year old. But again, there's a possibility that they won't get to meet. 

Stiles told himself he wouldn't ever meet Michael. Especially since he knows Michael lives closer than he thought. But they've hit it off so well, and Stiles would be careful.

If they meet and Stiles gets a different and/or bad vibe from older man, he'll run in the opposite direction screaming. He has a baseball bat in his jeep, and when he doesn't trip and fall, he can run pretty fast. He can take care of himself...Sort of. In a way.

**So have you told anyone about me, yet? Am I gonna get a knock on my door and have your dad pointing his gun at me or something? Lol.**

_No, he doesn't know and neither does Scott...I know dad would have the freak out to rival all freak outs, it wouldn't be pretty. And Scott, well...If he were committed enough as my best friend, he would probably be helping me hide your dead body. Hell, dad might help us._

After sending that text, he face palmed himself. He just possibly ruined everything by basically threatening him. Five minutes went by, and then ten, and Stiles was trying to keep his cool. _Maybe he's just doing something, Stiles. There's no reason to freak out, Stiles._ Then he got a new text. 

**Just means they care about you, Sugar. Nothing wrong with that. Sorry I kept you waiting Beautiful, had to stop by the pharmacy for my mom. No texting and driving, remember?**

Stiles sighed in relief and smiled. 

_Oh okay. Sorry, I thought I scared you off saying that...I bet if I told anyone else my dad's a Sheriff, they would probably avoid me like the plague.._

**Well I'm not anyone else. And I don't scare easy. I think it's good what your dad does, as long as he's not a dirty cop. But I promise you, I'm not going anywhere, Sugar :).**

**_@.@_ **

Yep. He's in love. Peter is absolutely smitten with this boy.  Ever since Stiles first answered him, he knew everything would be alright. 

He knows Stiles wants to meet him. Peter's done that too, but he needs to plan very carefully before he can get him all to himself. 

Since he now knows his father is the Sheriff, he's learned where they live. Peter's been sure to be careful when he shows up at their house, so he doesn't get caught. He's learning the Sheriff's schedules and knows Stiles spends a lot of time at home, alone.

He could go right in now, if he wanted. But he doesn't want to be reckless and sloppy. He's preparing everything for when he finally decides it's time, and right now, he wishes it was time. _Just a couple more weeks, Hale. He'll be yours, just be patient._

_**@.@** _

When Peter watches their house, he stays at a respectable distance in his car, so he wouldn't be seen. Today both Stiles and his dad were gone and he wants to go inside. He worries about being noticed by neighbors, but he watches them as well. Most of them are away at work or stay inside and don't notice a thing.

There weren't any cars driving by or people walking by, so he finally mustered up enough courage to go ahead. He quickly made his way over towards the house, picked the lock, and it graciously opened.

Thankfully and surprisingly enough, they didn't own a security system. He guesses no one would try and mess with the Sheriff's house, but it didn't matter. He was inside, and that was all that mattered to him. 

_**@.@** _

He couldn't wait to get to Stiles' room and he found which one that was quick enough. He smiled at the room. Posters and whatnot littered the walls, the bed was made, the room was kept clean and neat, save for a few things on the floor. But Peter wouldn't move them out of place, he was just happy he could finally be here.

He walked over to the bed and sat down, feeling the mattress dip from the weight. He sighed and laid back until his head hit the pillows, his eyes fixed up on the ceiling. He laid there for hours, it seemed.

He ran a hand along the soft material of the boys comforter and smiled. He grabbed one of the pillows and snuggled it close to his chest, moving down to rub his cheek along the top of it before inhaling deeply. If this is what Stiles smells like, he smells good, the older man knew he would.

Then he remembered what else he was gonna do. He quickly got up, put the pillow back and smoothed his hands over the comforter until it looked almost as undisturbed as before.

He looked around the room again until his eyes fell onto a dresser. He went over and got down before talking a look. He pulled open all the drawers until he found where the teen stores his underwear. Peter smiled when he saw Stiles was a boxer brief guy.

He carefully sifted through the folded up underwear until he pulled out a pair of dark grey ones. He wanted to smell them, God he wanted to, but they were cleaned so any trace of a scent would most likely be gone. He thought about going through his dirty clothes hamper, but he cringed at the idea. He's sure most guys like him would, but he isn't one of them. 

So he kept his prize folded up, stuffed them into his jacket pocket, and pushed the drawer closed. It was time for him to go. He looked back over his should at the teens room, making sure everything was just as he left it, before heading back downstairs and out the door. He quickly crossed the street to his car, on the lookout just in case someone saw him, and it seemed that no one did.

_**@.@** _

When Stiles got home he whistled as he went up to the front door and pulled his keys out. Sometimes he'll check to make sure it's still locked before unlocking it and when he checked, he realized it was unlocked. 

"Crap." He muttered before going back to his jeep to retrieve his baseball bat. It's an aluminum one, and it could fuck someone up good enough. He slowly made his way inside, locking the door behind him.

He kept the bat up and ready and slowly moved throughout their house, checking for anyone and if anything was taken. It appeared no one was in here, and just figured he forgot to lock the door before he left for school.

When he got up to his room, he dropped on the bed with a groan and stared up at the ceiling. He pulled out his phone to see if Michael or Scott texted him, and he got one from Michael.

**Hey, out of school yet? :)**

_Yeah, just got home...It's weird. I could've sworn I locked the door before I left this morning, but when I got here, it was unlocked..._

**Lol, I've done that plenty of times, thankfully nothing was ever taken :). Maybe you were just tired :).**

_Yeah, maybe._

_**@.@** _

After he got home, Peter could hardly wait. Once he got inside his apartment, he quickly shut and locked the door behind him, keeping a death grip on his new prize. 

He pressed his back to the door and quickly fumbled to get his pants open before taking his hard cock in his hand and quickly jerked himself off, bringing his prize up to his nose, breathing in the clean, pleasant scent of whatever detergent they use, until coming all over his hand, getting a little on the hardwood floor.

When he was done he panted and sank down to the floor, hurting his ass a little and sat there. He sat there for a few minutes until he got up, cleaned himself up, and went back to the living room.

It's only been two weeks, but it feels like two years. He's usually a patient person, but now that he has Stiles, he wants him _now._ And it's gonna be very hard to stay patient with this boy on his mind all hours of the day. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can't wait anymore, and sets up a meeting. Stiles falls right for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Peter will own the building and loft and not Derek. Sadly our baby bear Sourwolf will not be in this story, but will be mention, obviously.

Peter's got a pretty good sweat going. He's not drenched, but he's not bone dry either. He's worked hard to get stronger, stay healthy, keep in good shape. It's definitely paid off. His family was known for being very healthy, keeping themselves up.

He wonders if Derek and Laura are still as healthy as he remembered. Even if he has no contact with his niece and nephew, he'd hate for them to just let themselves go.

He himself isn't ripped, but he doesn't ness to be. His body is pretty well kept for a 35 year old. But ever since he met Stiles, he's been working harder to stay in shape, without pushing himself too hard.

One of his favorite workouts would probably either have to be push ups or pull ups. He works different muscles every day, five days a week, but those have to be those and right now, he's working on push ups.

Today he wasn't planning on doing much. He can't risk going back to Stiles' house, though he wishes he could. He's thought about slipping into the house in the dead of night, sneaking up the stairs into the teens bedroom, and give him the night of his life. Not that he wants to brag, okay maybe a little, but he knows how to make people feel good.

Ever since sneaking into the teens house, he's continued to plan very carefully for when they meet. He's got where he wants it to happen, what time, and hopefully, Stiles will agree to it.

_**@.@** _

**Is there a park we can possibly meet up at? :)**

_A park? Why a park?_

**I dunno...Sounds nicer than meeting at a crowded mall or whatever. Plus it wouldn't be hard for you to find me :).**

_True, true...I'm not sure...I told Scott that I was talking to someone, but I didn't say much after that. He would wanna tag along, safety reasons._

Peter couldn't have that. He has no idea what Scott looks like, but he's jot what the older man wants, and he'll only get in the way. He'd hate to have to take a young mans life to get to his sweetheart.

**Good friend :). But you've got nothing to worry about, Stiles, I'm not a serial killer lol.**

_Lol you could be. I could show up at the park and see a John Wayne Gacy wannabe, you don't know lmao :p._

**Lol well damn, you got me, time to burn my old clown suit ;p. But I promise I'm not John Wayne Gacy or any other serial killer.**

Stiles thought about bringing Scott along. But he's not a baby, if Michael tries anything, he'd use his trusty bat. But if he doesn't try anything, at least they'll be at a public place with other people. And he could also scream for help just in case.

_Hmm...Alright, the park sounds nice :). Hopefully my directions will be good lol._

**Don't worry, I'm great with directions, I'm sure I'll be just fine getting there :). Fuck Stiles, I can't wait to meet you :).**

_Me either :)._

_**@.@** _

Peter was nervous. Very, very nervous. He knew exactly which park Stiles told him to meet him at, and it was a few minutes until Stiles said he would be here. 

Right now he was sitting in his car with the A/C up. It was pretty warm outside and the cool air in the car felt good. He told Stiles he would be waiting in his car and was relieved when he saw the park wasn't very busy at the moment.

_I'm here :). Which car is yours?_

Peter smiled and got ready for what's about to happen next. 

**Is yours the blue jeep?**

_Yeah, why?_

**I'm right next to it, Goober :). Hold on, I'm getting something, come around to my side :).**

He could feel his heart racing, and he told himself to focus. He has to be quick in case Stiles starts screaming. He had the Chloroform soaked rag ready and when Stiles was in front of him, he could see confusion on the teens face.

He said "O-Oh, excuse me, Sir. I thought you were someone else."

Peter gave him a warm, genuine smile and said "No worries. You're here for Michael, right?"

When he saw the teens beautiful brown eyes widen, HW knew it had to be now. His smile widened and he said "Hello Beautiful." Before getting up. Before Stiles could take off running, Peter grabbed him and threw the rag over his mouth, pressing it against those pretty lips.

The teen put up a hell of a fight as he struggled to get away from Peter, but the older man was stronger. He looked around, keeping his hand and the rag pressed against Stiles' mouth, saying "Shhh, shhh, easy now, easy...It's almost over, Baby. There you go. Good boy." As the younger man stopped struggling and was asleep. 

He had to be quick. He's hoping to God no one saw him, so he has to get out of here fast. Stiles must've missed this, but Peter had popped the trunk right as he rounded to the drivers side.

Stiles was heavier than he thought, but he was still leaner and Peter can take the weight just fine. He quickly scooped the boy up bridal style and carefully laid him into the empty trunk. He quickly bound his wrists and ankles and placed a piece of tape over his mouth before closing the trunk and getting back into the car.

_**@.@** _

His heart was racing faster than before. His palms were drenched in sweat, getting parts of the steering wheel wet. So far, no ones chasing after him, so that was good. The teen was still asleep, he assumed. He's been driving for almost 20 minutes, he's got the perfect place for them.

Peter owns a building outside of town. Lofts in an industrial like building. He owns the whole shebang, no one lives there, because he needs privacy. A place to play. Once he got there, he could hear muffled cries in the trunk. 

He went over and unlocked the trunk instead of popping it, since the teen could find a way to worm his way out of the trunk and wiggle away, though he could catch him. He just wants to get him inside as quickly as possible and can't risk being seen at all.

Even if he has a whole building all to himself to play in, people could probably hear if someone's screaming bloody murder. He just has to convince him to be a good boy and stay quiet.

When he got to the trunk, he opened it up, revealing his Stiles. The teen had tears in his eyes, they looked red and puffy, and he was muffling pleas through the tape. Peter knelt down and gently stroked his cheek. The teen flinched away and continued to cry. The older man said "Hey, hey now...It's okay, Baby...Don't cry. I'm gonna take good care of you, okay?"

Stiles sobbed harder hearing it, but the older man remained calm. He said "Now I'm gonna get you out of the trunk, okay? I'm just gonna cut the tape off your feet. Are you gonna be a good boy and work with me? Cause I would hate to ruin such a beautiful face. Are you gonna be a good boy for Daddy, Beautiful?"

A few years ago, Peter discovered something known as the Daddy Dom/Daddy Kink. At first he thought it was sick to think of your father during sex, but he did research. He now has a better understanding of it.

The job of a "Daddy" is mainly to love, understand, guide, and so forth. Sex is just a plus. And there's not actual fantasizing of anyone's dad, but it's mainly a loving male figure and that does not have to include family. The older man came to find he liked that idea and wanted that for whomever he would seek out. And now, he has Stiles to actually try it with.

Stiles quickly nodded and Peter said "That's my good boy. Alright now, don't move, okay?" He carefully cut the tape off his ankles and helped him out of the trunk. He wrapped his arm around his lean waist and pulled the teen against him, while the other hand held a firm, solid hold on him in case he tries to run. And if he does, he'll take care of it.

The journey up to the main loft of Peter's choice was quiet, save for Stiles still crying. Peter would comfort him, but obviously, he didn't wanna be comforted by the older man. Peter is a lot of things, but he's not stupid. He knows right from wrong as well as he knows the back of his own hand, and he knows he's manipulated and kidnapped an underage, teenaged boy. 

He knows he's afraid. He knows he would try and fight or defy Peter with all he's got to escape, it's called survival. But he knows he loves Stiles. He knows Stiles wouldn't love him back, but maybe with time, he could. If Stockholm Syndrome goes into play, he might. Either adapt or die, simple as that. Then if years go by and the person is still experiencing it, they'll adapt even more until it feels normal or it changes them.

But ever since he saw Stiles in the gas station that day...Despite the fact he knew what could possibly happen if he has this boy all to himself, he loves him. And he would protect him with all he's got, even if he would also cause him bodily harm whether or not he disobeys.

Desire and obsession are strange things. But now that he has the object of his affection, he can explore. And if Stiles is obedient, though he's sure he would have to possibly beat it into him to get his point across, he could explore without the need for so much violence. 

Once they reached the desired loft, Peter brought him over to the leather couch and gently sat him down on it before kneeling down in front of him. His eyes pleaded for the man to let him go, and they continued to be red and puffy from tears.

He sighed and said "I know Baby, I know you're scared, confused, and probably regretting talking to a total stranger online by now but...You're here with me now...And I want us to make the most of whatever time we have here together. Okay?"

He leaned in and gently kissed the teen's forehead and then pulled back to look at his face once more. "But if you're gonna be here with me, you have to be a big boy and listen to everything Daddy says, okay? What Daddy says, goes, understand? Because I know what's best for you."

That made Stiles' eyes fill with anger, hatred, and he quickly sat forward, even standing up a little, yelling and muttering through the tape. The older man quickly sat him back down, holding him down by having his hands pressed on the top of his shoulders. He chuckled and said. Easy there, Tiger. You gotta save your energy, now...We've got some celebrating to do..." He slowly grinned and said "It's time to play." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those in the DD/LG DD/LB whatever community, do forgive me for I will twist what it means to be a good DD into evil and icky icky grossness, so do forgive me. I myself am highly interest in being apart of said community, and maybe find a good Daddy someday, but right now, Baby Girl is focusing on herself and figuring out who she is and what she wants to do, and everything else will fall into place :). Again do forgive me if you're out there, more icky Peter to come, but for now, bed :p.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence and rape ahead. Read at your own risk.
> 
> This one is shorter, I meant for it to be this way. Sorry it took so long, took forever to write it.

Stiles felt so stupid. He never should've responded to him. He didn't know Michael would actually be this guy, but he should've just ignored it. His dad warned him and warned him about talking to strangers, and he didn't listen.

The man had carried him over to a bed not far from the living room. The teen struggled, but wouldn't stop, even if the man told him he'd just tire himself out.

Once he was dumped onto the bed, the older man cut his wrists free and before he could stop himself, he threw a punch. The punch nailed Michael right on his left cheek, and he groaned before chuckling. 

Stiles immediately realized his mistake and scooted back on the bed, pulling his knees off. The older man asked "Where you off to, Baby?" Before grabbed his ankled and yanking him back, climbing on top of him. He straddled the younger mans hips and the teen squirmed underneath him, screaming through the tape.

**_@.@_ **

Peter will admit, it was a pretty good shot. Hurts a little, but his grandmother can punch better than Stiles. 

He smiled as the teen squirmed under him, screaming and pleading through the tape. He simply brought his finger to up his lips and said "Shhh, easy now, Baby. Now that was a good shot, and since you're not used to your new home yet, you're just scared and lashing out. And I understand. But like I told you before you could either be a good boy for Daddy, or I'm gonna have to hurt your pretty face, it's all up to you."

Stiles stopped squirming, keeping his tear filled eyes up to the older man. Peter asked "Now I'm gonna take the tape off your mouth. Daddy wants to kiss you, Baby. Can I kiss you?"

The teen slowly nodded and the older man smiled. He petted his head, the buzzed hair feeling soft on his fingertips. He quickly pulled the tape off, causing the teen to groan. Better to just rip the bandaid off. 

His mouth was a little red from pulling the tape off, and Peter pouted. "Aww, Baby..." He traced his thumb over the teens lips before leaning down. He's dreamt of kissing him every second, of every day. He wants it to be perfect.

He could feel his heart start to beat faster and thought it stopped as soon as his lips touched the boys. His lips were soft. His breath had a very strong minty smell to it, like he either brushed his teeth a million times that morning, or had brushed his teeth a lot, and layered it with tons of breath mints.

That made him smile against his lip as he kissed him. He was gentle with it, gently sucking and pulling a little at his bottom lip. He smiled down at the tern and asked "Ohhh, were you gonna kiss me at the park, Baby? Before you saw the real me?"

He went back in for another kiss and said "You know...I know I'm not what you were expecting at all, but...I mean every single word I've said to you. And I love you very much, you know that? Ever since I first saw you at that gas station...You're all I've wanted since."

_**@.@** _

Something dawned on Stiles. When he said "Ever since I first saw you at that gas station...You're all I've wanted since." That's when it hit him. 

At the gas station before he paid for the gas, he walked by some guy, saying "Excuse me." He felt like the guy was staring at him, but when he looked, he saw he wasn't. He didn't think anything of it. He felt like he saw the guy from somewhere, and he didn't realize until now. He should've paid more attention.

"You..."

The man nodded and smiled. "Yeah Baby. Me. God the minute I saw you...It felt like light just poured into my life again after I was so lost...Trapped in nothing but darkness...I love you so much."

Stiles swallowed when he suddenly formed a plan. He took a deep breath and said "I...I love you too, _Daddy_." 

The older man grinned and said "That's my good boy. You wanna play now, Baby? Do big boy things with Daddy?"

The teen nodded and said "Yes Daddy. _Please._ "

The man groaned and said "Fuck, Stiles. I'm gonna take care of you Baby, don't worry. Daddy knows how to fuck, he'll fuck you good."

"Fuck me, Daddy."

The man had his wrists pinned above his head on the bed and groaned when the man started rocking his hips, grinding against him. It made the teens skin crawl, but he played along.

"My naughty little monkey, you're too little to say grown up words, Baby."

"I'm sorry Daddy. I just want it, I want it _so bad._ "

"I'll give it to you, Daddy will give it to you good." When the man went back in for another kiss, Stiles readied himself and bit down on his bottom lip as hard as he could.

**_@.@_ **

Peter should've expected it. He himself is a master manipulator, he could nearly put Loki, the God of Mischief and Lies, to shame. But he was distracted, he let his guard down because he was excited to finally fuck him.

When the teens teeth dug into his bottom lip to the point where he was drawing blood, Peter cried out and Stiles kicked him away before launching off of the bed, heading towards the door. Peter caught up to him quickly, and before he could try anything, he grabbed the teen by the arm and yanked him back, pulling him towards him.

He pulled the teen against him and Stiles pleaded as the older man threw him up against the wall. "Please, please. I'm sorry!" Stiles said, tears running down his cheeks, crying out as Peter stuck him across the face.

Peter then wrapped his hands around his throat and started squeezing. Stiles struggled, grabbing at the mans hands to try and take the pressure off his neck.

"Please." He choked out. "I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry!"

"Nuh uh, that's not gonna fly this time, Baby. I'm gonna give it to you good, just like Daddy promised."

_**@.@** _

Stiles fought as Peter dragged him away from the wall, but the older man was stronger. He didn't wanna wait anymore so he simply hit Stiles again, causing the boy to fall to the floor. 

Stiles quickly shifted so he landed on his hip with a thud before moving onto his stomach to crawl away. Peter dragged him back and straddled him from behind, and the teen squirmed. The older man quickly worked his jeans open and started tugging at Stiles' jeans.

He just wanted to pull then down but in his struggle to control the boy, the jeans tore some. He simply moved past it and pulled them along with his underwear down until they rested right below his cheeks. 

Peter groaned and said "Baby boy, you're ass is amazing."

Stiles continued to try and get away, and managed to turn onto his back and kick at him. Peter moved back and just laughed. "You got more fight in you than I ever thought, Baby. You're just making yourself tired. You should save your energy-"

"Fuck you!"

Peter smirked and said "Working on that, Beautiful." Before hitting him again. He hates having to hurt such a pretty face, but he knew he would have to do things like this if he's gonna have his Baby boy here.

The teens face was already swelling up from the punches, and he's adding more. He hit him a couple more times until he stopped struggling, sending the teen into temporary unconsciousness.

Peter used that unconsciousness to his advantage, and started stripping him. He pulled his shoes and socks off before moving on and tugging his pants and underwear off until he was naked below the waist. He pushed the boys shirt up until it was bunched up under his armpits, and teased the teens nipples with his thumbs before turning him back onto his stomach.

He spread the boys legs and straddled him again, pulling his own pants down before gripping one cheek in his hand before spreading. When he found the boys tight, seemingly undisturbed hole, he smiled. He spat in his hand and pumped his cock to wet it before lining himself up. Stiles woke up just as he started pushing in.

The teen was almost impossibly tight. Peter groaned as he pushed in, so excited, he was rooted by three pushes. Stiles sobbed and squirmed, but Peter kept hold on him. One hand gripped his shoulder, one hand pushed on the back of his head, keeping his face pressed against the concrete. 

The older man groaned and started moving before Stiles could adjust to the intrusion, and started off slow. It didn't last long and moved faster while the hand in his shoulder gripped so hard it was bruising. The groans from the older man burned into his memory while the teen screwed his eyes shut tight, wishing it to go away.

_**@.@** _

When the older man was finished, Stiles laid on the floor crying. He curled up in a ball and sniffled as he felt the older mans cum dripped between his thighs.

Peter simply got up and got a drink while the boy cried, before leaning up against one of the support beams, watching him. He then finished his drink and set the glass down, before going over to the boy, kneeling down beside him.

He gently stroked the boys cheek, and Stiled jumped. "Don't touch me!" 

Peter said "Shshshhh, it's okay, Baby. I'm gonna draw you a hot bath, you want a hot bath, Baby Boy?"

What Stiles wanted was for him to leave him alone. But he wanted to get cleaned up so he reluctantly nodded before saying "Yes."

The older man then nodded and said "Okay Baby." And leaned in, kissing his forehead before helping him up. He winced and cried out from the pain in his rear and Peter said "Easy now, easy." And carefully helped him over towards the bathroom. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time. What do I do now? Where's Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Molestation ahead.
> 
> So sorry for being gone so long, went through a little bit of Writer's Block, and had a crazy few weeks <3.

The two were dead silent as Peter drew the boy a bath, testing the water every few minutes until it was warm enough. While Stiles waited, he stared at the ground. He was trying to stop crying but every time he tried, he just cried harder. He kept silent, clamping his hand over his mouth every so often so he wouldn't piss him off.

When the older man stood up straight, he looked back at Stiles and said "It's ready now, Baby. Take your shirt off and Daddy will help you in."

The teen simply nodded and with shaky hands, pulled the shirt off him and let it slip from his grip, not watching as it felt to the floor with a dull _thump_. The older man reached out for the teen and Stiles slipped a pale hand into the tan one.

Peter gently squeezed it and brought their hands up to his lips, kissing the boys knuckles. Stiles could feel his skin crawl, but said nothing. What good has saying or doing anything done for him so far?

The older man carefully helped him into the deep tub, the boy wincing with every move he made as he sank down into the hot water. Peter gingerly kissed the top of his head and said "Let's get you cleaned up, Baby." 

_**@.@** _

The two remained silent as Peter cleaned him up, Stiles' eyes glued to the water. Maybe if the older man left the room, he could drown himself. Better to die by his own hand than by this monsters.

Peter hummed as he cleaned his boy up, and then stopped. He said "Oh Baby...I just realized I didn't take care of you."

The boy snapped out of his trance and looked up at him confused. Hr was about to ask what he meant by that, when suddenly the older mans hand dove into the water, before wrapping around the teens cock.

Stiles quickly squirmed and said "N-No, I'm fine, thank you."

The older man tsked and said "Now what kind of Daddy would I be if I didn't get my sweet boy off, hmm? Just sit back and relax baby, I'll take care of you."

Stiles didn't want to be taken care of and continued to squirm as Peter jerked him off under the water. His mouth kept saying "No" and "Stop, please stop" but his body was screaming " _YES!_ " His pleas were ignored and his body continued to betray him, involuntary sounds coming from his own mouth.

Peter groaned into Stiles' ears and the teen could feel tears in his eyes. The more he squirmed, the more the water in the tub sloshed, and the more this man touched him. He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered when he came, coating the older mans hand; only to be washed away in the water.

Peter smiled and said "Good boy." Kissing the teens temple.

_**@.@** _

Stiles had no idea what he was gonna do now. Hopefully he still had his phone with him, and that it wasn't destroyed. He could call his dad or Scott, and have the calvary rain down on this motherfucker. Maybe it was still in his jeans. 

If he's gonna survive, he'll have to play along with this guy. Just like he did earlier, but try and not fuck it up this time. Gain his trust and when the moments right, hit him when he's least expecting it. All he has to do is find his phone.

_**@.@** _

Scott hadn't hears from Stiles in a little while. He hopes he's okay and that the guy he's talking to, isn't some creep. Usually if Stiles is doing something without him, he'd check in with Scott every hour or so. 

He knows Stiles isn't 5, but he just wants to make sure his best friend is okay. But right now, he's surprised he hasn't answered any of his texts or called him back.

He checked his phone for the billionth time and sighed. "Come on man, where are you?"

**_@.@_ **

After Peter helped him dry off, they walked back into the rest of the loft. Stiles' eyes quickly landed on his phone, which must have fell from his pocket when the older man tore his pants off of him, and Peter's eyes followed.

He said "Oh no, this won't be necessary, Baby." Before walking over and leaning down to pick it up off the floor. Stiles tried to stop him as he drew his arm back and shucked the phone as hard as he could across the room, watching as it smashed against the wall.

The teens heart sank as possibly his only means of escaping broke to pieces, and landed on the concrete. The older man turned and said "Just in case my sweet boy decides to try and fox his way away from me. C'mon Baby, let's get you dressed."

**_@.@_ **

Later that night, Stiles lie frozen on the bed with the older man. They ate together, but Stiles hardly picked at his food. Food was the last thing on his mind. Then he ate when the older man had to practically help feed him like you would a child, and Stiles complied. 

Maybe if he has a phone, he can use it when he's out of the room or something. Unless he brings his phone literally everywhere with him, he can send an SOS to his dad and Scott and delete the messaged before the older man would notice. He would just have to be sure they don't answer the texts or calls, but it could probably work.

He still felt so stupid. He should've listened to his dad, his dad's the Sheriff for the love of God, he knows what he's talking about. If he ever gets out of this alive, he doesn't care if his dad grounds him till college, he'd just be happy to see him and to be alive. If this Michael of whoever this monster is lying next to him is as bad as he thinks he is; he may leave this nightmare in a body bag. 

**_@.@_ **

It wasn't until he got a call from Sheriff Stilinksi, that Scott was now very worried. "Hey Sheriff, what's up?"

"Hey Scott, um....Do you have any idea where Stiles could be? Is he with you, he told me he was gonna go to your house, but he still isn't home, and he's not answering any of my texts or calls. Is he with you?"

The teen chewed on the inside of his cheek and said "No, he's not...He hasn't answered me either, and I'm getting really worried...Look, I have to tell you something, but promise you won't get mad?"

"Scott, you've known me long enough, you can tell me anything. What is it?"

Scott closed his eyes and thought _'Sorry Stiles.'_ And sighed. "Stiles...He didn't come to my house today. He's been talking to this guy and...And he was meeting him at the park today. He told me not to tell anyone, even you." 

The Sheriff was quiet on the other end, but then sighed and said "Okay...Okay, now Scott, whatever you can tell me, will really help, okay? What did he tell you about this guy? Anything at all?"

Scott nodded as if he could see him and said "He uh, he only told me one thing about him. He only told me this and nothing else, no matter how many times I've asked after he finally told me."

"Which is?"

"He said his first name is Michael, I think."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chained. Attitude Adjustment. The Search Begins. Daddy's Pretty Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oral rape ahead.

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he groaned and stretched his legs out. He realized the bed was empty and when he went to sit up, he felt something gently pulling at his wrist. 

He quickly looked over and saw a metal cuff attached to his wrist and his eyes followed a long metal chain, the other cuff hooked to the metal bedframe. Panicked, he quickly tried tugging at it, even going as far as to get off the bed to pull, but it wouldn't budge.

He finally screamed at the top of his lungs and dropped the chain, slowly dropping down to sit on the cold concrete. His hands gripped the thick links of the chain and he felt his eyes watering. A tear rolled down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away, before he heard footsteps. 

He heard Michael say "Now what's with all that screaming, huh?" He looked up and saw the older man walking up to him. He looked down at the boy and smiled. "You must be grouchy in the morning. Maybe some breakfast will change your mind-"

"Sure, make some, I hope you fucking choke on it!" Stiles suddenly yelled, not caring about consequences at the moment. 

Peter squatted down and said "Now Baby, that's not very nice." Before reaching out to touch the boys face.

Stiles slapped his hand away and leaned in, saying "I don't fucking care, I hate you! I hate you, you son of a bitch!" Without thinking, he slapped him across the face this time, screaming " _I hate you!! Let me go!!_ " 

Silence fell like a heavy blanket of fog. He finally stopped squirming and trashing around, hoping to break the chain somehow, and looked at the older man. And he did not look happy.

The two stared at each other for a minute, Stiles noticing the older mans face slowly turning redder and redder, until he backhanded the boy across his face. Stiles yelped like an injured dog, and Michael grabbed him by the throat, forcing him to sit on his knees while he stood up. Stiles gasped when his gripped tightened, and softly said " _Please.._ "

His plea was ignored, and squirmed when he saw the man fumbling to undo his jeans. Hand still on his throat, he forced the boy back until his back touched the bed while he closed in, pinning him there. 

The man sighed and said "I _was_ going to come tell you that I have to leave for a little while, and I'd come back soon...But it seems I've got something else I have to do first." Before pulling the front of his underwear down and pulling his cock out.

The devil before him flashed a wicked grim and asked "What the matter, Baby? You sure didn't have any trouble running that pretty mouth of yours a minute ago...Come on, be a good boy and open, I don't wanna have to make you." When Stiles refused, he yelled " _OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!_ "

Stiles flinched and felt tears moving down his cheeks and he swallowed. He slowly opened his mouth and he barely had any time to open any wider, before the cock bullied it's way into his mouth. Stiles gasped around it and the older man groaned. " _Fuck_...No teeth, Baby, use your teeth, and I'll break your jaw." The hand on his throat moved and cupped the back of Stiles' head, holding him in place before Michael started thrusting. 

Stiles whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut tight, struggling to breathe through his nose, and not gag as he kept forcing his way deeper into his mouth. This is a nightmare. Stiles gagged a few times, bile rising in his throat and the more he tried to get away, the tighter the grip on his head became.

The man groaned, saying things like "So good.", "That mouth was made for sucking cock.", "Take it, take what Daddy gives you." And Stiles wishes he was deaf, because he'll never be able to get it out of his head.

After a few more thrusts, Michael shuddered and said "Oh yeah, here we go...Have some special milk with your breakfast, Baby Boy." And slowed his movements. Stiles then felt something warm and bitter fill his mouth and he wanted to spit it out after he pulled out, but a hand clamped over his mouth and the man said "You spit that out, and I'll beat you senseless." And slowly, Stiles swallowed it down.

The hand then opened his mouth and the older man quickly took a quick look, to make sure it was all gone. He then smiled and gently stroked the side of Stiles' cheek, wiping tears away. "You see what happened when you defy Daddy, Baby? Wouldn't you rather be a good boy who doesn't have to get hurt by Daddy? Hmm?"

Stiles slowly nodded and swallowed. "I'I'm sorry, Daddy."

Michael nodded and said "I forgive you, Baby. I've gotta got now, have a few errands to run. I'll be back in a little while, okay?"

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes when the man kissed his forehead, before getting up and leaving. As soon as the heavy door was pulled closed behind him, Stiles started sobbing. He curled up in a ball and cried until his chest hurt. Then he quickly uncles himself and before he could stop it, he threw up on the floor.

He panicked and knew Michael could hurt him for doing this, but he fought whether or not he should clean it up. He thought about using his clothes or the sheets, but that could make him _really_ mad. He decided to wait, not caring about the smell, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He slowly crawled back onto the bed and curled up again, before crying some more.

The told himself that he was going to be good! He'd be good, win the guys trust, and find away out of this goddamn place. But _nooooo_ he just _had_ to act out, and get a dick shoved down his throat because of it. He has to stop lashing out, otherwise he will _definitely_ leave this building in a body bag.

_**@.@** _

John barely got any sleep after Scott told him where Stiles really went off to yesterday. If Stiles had been kidnapped, the odds of finding kidnapped victims alive, isn't great, But it depends with age.

But he knows he needs to find him and if he finds him alive, he's gonna hug the life out of that boy, or ground him until college. But first, he wants to find him alive, Stiles is all he's got left. 

At the station, he had Scott try to tell him more, even though he said he didn't know hardly anything about this Michael guy. He had all members of the station try to find all the Michaels in Beacon Hills and in the surrounding areas, but there were quite a few.

They're still working on looking through the whole list, looking at backgrounds, everything. Anything, even the smallest piece of information that could possibly help lead him to his so, would be a great victory for him, right now.

_**@.@** _

Almost three hours had passed. Stiles had stopped crying awhile back, face stinging from the hit he took, throat sore, his stomach churning from the growing smell of the vomit on the floor. 

He drifted in and out of sleep during his time alone, but heard the sounds of the door to this loft, being pulled open, and he was now wide awake.

He watched, his anxiety building as Michael walked in, whistling while holding a few plastic bags in his hands. He said "Baby, I'm home!" And stopped when he appeared to be smelling something. He set the bags down and coming closer, he saw the vomit on the ground. 

He asked "Stiles...What is this?" 

The boy swallowed and slowly backed up a little on the bed and said "I-I'm sorry, Daddy. After you left, I...I didn't mean to! I was afraid of trying to clean it up, please don't be mad!"

The older man studied the boys face, seeing fear all over, he decoded he couldn't explode over this. He sighed and offered him a soft smile. "It's alright Baby, don't worry. I'm not mad. I'm gonna clean this yucky mess up, then I've got something to show you, okay?"

The boy nodded and flinched a little when the man stepped around the mess and gently kissed the top of his head before leaving to clean Stiles' mess up.

_**@.@** _

After he cleaned the vomit up, Peter couldn't wait to show Stiles what he got for him. He was unsure at first when he saw it at the store, but was sure it would fit his boy perfectly, and that it would look great on him.

He smiled at the boy and offered his hand. "Come, I got something for you at the store today, Baby." He was clearly hesitant about it, but Peter reassured him. "It's alright, don't be afraid." And slowly, Stiles took his hand before Peter lead him over to the bags. 

After a minute of searching through them, he smiled when he found the one he was looking for, and handed it to the boy. "Take a look." Stiles nodded and quickly knew it was clothing, from what he felt through the bag. It was also pink.

He swallowed and slowly pulled the item out, and it took him a few seconds to finally figure out what it was. And when he did, all the little color in his pale face, drained, when he saw it was a nightgown. A ladies sheer, silky bubblegum pink nightgown, or nightie, whatever they call it. It was pretty thin, and he wasn't sure if it would fit him.

He felt Michael move behind him, slowly moving his hands down to the boys hips, and started kissing at the back of his neck, moving up to his ear. He hummed and whispered "I saw that while looking around, and I thought it would look... _Incredible_ , on this perfect little body of yours...I hesitated at first, but...I just couldn't pass up such a great opportunity...Daddy's pretty Princess..." He chuckled and then added "Or should I say, Daddy's pretty _pink_ Princess...I can't wait to see you in this, Baby. Let's save it for later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, I AM SO SO SO FUCKING SORRY FOR BEING GONE AGAIN, I'M A MESS RIGHT NOW, AND I DIDN'T WANNA WRITE EVEN THOUGH IT MAKES FEEL BETTER, MY EMOTIONS HAVE BEEN UP AND DOWN NONSTOP, I'M SO SORRY. 
> 
> I'll try to update this the best I can for today, because my mother and I are going to see Thor: Ragnarök after we get off work at 4, the movie starts at 4:30, but I hope I can make it up to everyone for being gone again, I'm a mess...I'm so excited to see the movie today, yet I also feel so depressed. But I'm gonna keep updating, I promise ❤.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing Dress Up. Eat You Up. Revealing Pillow Talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on, it's Consenting to survive ahead, as well multiple orgasms, and past molestation/sexual abuse ahead in this one.

"Stiles? Everything okay in there, Princess?" Later that night, Stiles was to put on the evil pink thing for the older mans amusement. He convinced him that he wanted some privacy so he could try it on, so he was currently in the bathroom.

He hoped that once he was in there, he could maybe try to climb out of a window and run like hell, but of course, the window in the bathroom is barred. He looked at himself in the mirror, face and chest practically beet red.

The nightie fit him almost perfectly, which disturbs him. It was loose around the chest area, since he lacked the necessary breasts to fill it, but it fit him nonetheless. Sometimes he wishes he'd have gained weight after puberty.

Another knock on the door brought him back to reality. "Stiles?"

The boy swallowed and said "I-I'm coming..." And closed his eyes, blinking back tears. If he's gonna gain this sick fucks trust, he needs to suck it up, and do what he has to, to survive.

He then walked over to the door and with a shaking hand, he turned the knob and opened it. Michael was leaning up against the door frame and when his eyes landed on the boy, he grinned and said "Oh sweetheart, look at you.."

He watched as the older man looked at like a predator that's spotted it's prey, and stepped forward. "You're just the prettiest thing I've ever seen...You could wear a trash bag, and still make your Daddy as hard as a rock.." He shook his head and smiled. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" Genuine adoration in those crazy eyes of his.

 _Absolutely nothing, cause you don't deserve me_ , he thought. But he put on a shy little smile and looked down, hands resting at his sides. The older man chuckled and said "Aww, don't be shy, Baby, you look perfect...So fucking pretty..." He crooked a finger at the boy and said "Come to Daddy, Princess." 

Stiles swallowed and slowly moved over to him, until a strong arm was wrapped around him. Michael leaned down and kissed his forehead before moving down to his lips. Stiles wanted to throw up every time this man touched him, but he's gotta be strong. _You'll make it out of this, you will. Just breathe and fake it, and you'll see dad and Scott again._

_**@.@** _

After he came out of the bathroom, they never left. Michael simply pushed the hem of the nightie up until it was bunched at the boys narrow waist, and was naked underneath after being instructed to wear nothing under it. 

Once that was done, Michael undid his jeans, dropping them along with his underwear to the floor, and Stiles gasped when the older man hoisted him up, wrapping his legs around his hips. Stiles kept repeating _stay strong, stay strong, stay strong,_ in his mind as he was fucked hard up against the wall.

_**@.@** _

After he came, he carefully set the boy back down to his feet, and Stiles was shocked again when the older man dropped down to his knees and sucked Stiles' traitor of a cock until he came, shooting down the sick fucks throat and hoped he'd choke to death from it. Maybe he'd know how it feels to be utterly humiliated like he is.

_**@.@** _

Almost an hour later, the older man wanted to fuck again. Stiles wanted to say he didn't want to, but bit his tongue, wishing to not get back on his bad side again. Michael simply grinned and said "I know you were upset earlier, and I should've handled it better...I want to make it up to you, because I'm really not a monster...And with just how _ravishing_ you look in that tonight, _fuck_ , I just wanna _eat you up_..."

That ended with them fucking on the couch. Stiles hoped he was faking good enough while riding the older man, but part of his body actually enjoyed it, the traitor. Without being touched at all, Stiles came for the second time that night, as well as Michael, and he hoped it was the last.

_**@.@** _

Unfortunately, it wasn't. After being dragged to the shower, the older man crowded him in the stall, and Stiles ended up on his knees while his mouth got fucked. He gagged through most of it until he was finally given permission to do it himself, though he wanted to throw up again, this time, _on him_.

**_@.@_ **

It was half past 1 in the morning, and Stiles was sore. He prayed it was over, cause after being fucked against the wall, sucked, riding on the couch, and getting his mouth and throat fucked raw in the shower, he was exhausted. But right now they were asleep, and he was relieved that it was finally over.

But after almost 4 in the morning, he realized it wasn't over. When he opened his eyes, he was lying on his stomach, and felt something wet moving against his ass. He looked back and sure enough, Michaels face was buried between his cheeks, eating him out. 

Stiles shivered at how disgusting it seemed. He gets when people eat a girls pussy, but their _ass??_ Do they forget that shit literally comes out of there? He's seen it plenty of times watching porn, but he just thinks it feels far more unsanitary, even if people wash around there. Stiles would never want his tongue nowhere near the orifice where shit comes out. 

But unfortunately, his body enjoyed it, and it made his cock hard, and let his head drop back onto the pillows, groaning, but not from pleasure.

_**@.@** _

Once the rimming session eventually made him come, the older man laid behind the boy, snuggling up to him, his big arms wrapped protectively around him. They fell into silence, until it was broken by Michael kissing up and down the boys shoulder and his neck. 

He sighed and said "I don't think I've ever really been a cuddling kinda guy...All my exes hated it, but I just didn't really see the point of it...But then again, I didn't love any of them like I love you...I guess I ended up hating it, because of my Uncle Ronnie.."

This piques the boys interest, though he didn't look back at him, he was listening. "Yeah, Ronnie was always an affectionate person. Though we never saw much of him, he was always really happy when he'd come see us, whether for the holidays, or just to surprise us...The last time I saw him, I was...13 or 14, I think.."

He chuckled and said "I used to think he was so cool when I was younger. No matter what time of year he would come over, he made sure he got a present for each and every one of us in our old house. He would always pretend to forget so peoples gifts, but we knew he'd be pulling our legs.

After some time, I realized I didn't really know a thing about him. I mean, we do...Or we _did_ , have a big family, but I wanted to know as many of them as I could. So one night while most of the house was either not home or asleep, I saw he was awake, watching some TV, and we started talking. I was 6 or 7, I think. After an hour of talking, he told me I looked just like my dad, had his beautiful eyes while my sister Talia, has our moms eyes. He told me I was beautiful and special, and asked me if I wanted a sip of his beer.

I knew my mom would've _killed_ _me_ if she ever found out I took a drink, but he just told me it would be our little secret, so I did. Of course I hated it, but he just laughed and said _"maybe you'll like it later, kiddo."_.." 

He stopped and Stiles actually looked back at him, and saw the older man staring out at the wall, looking more and more haunted as he spoke. "after that I wanted to go to bed, but he told me to stay and asked if I wanted to cuddle with him. I didn't want to and that cuddling was for girls.

He just laughed and told me that anyone can cuddle, so I just...Nodded and went over and curled up against him and he put his arm around ms. After a few minutes of watching TV, he moved his hand down until he was cupping cock through my pajamas. I went to pull away but he just reassured me it was okay, it's what grown ups do, and that it would be our little secret. 

I wanted to move, but he was my uncle, he was so nice, and I wanted to act like a grown up, make him think I was, so I just sat there..He rubbed me through my pants until he slipped his hand into them and inside my underwear, and touched me the same way.

He did that for nearly five minutes, but it felt like forever. Then he took my hand, put it to the front of his pants, and moved my hand on him just like he was doing, and said _"Maybe tomorrow, or the next time I come back, it can be your turn to make me feel good."_ And then just stopped touching me. He kissed me goodnight and reminded me not to tell anyone about our little secret.

After that, it went on for years. It went from stroking cock, to licking and sucking, him eating me out, even trying to finger me a couple of times...After every single time, we'd cuddle afterwards, like nothing ever went down...

I never told anyone what happened. Even after he died, I still kept our secret, until now...I actually have nieces and nephews of my own, but I never did anything like that to them, I couldn't."

 _But you do them to me instead_ , he thought. Hearing the story made his stomach churn, and now he understands why this man is the way he is. Being subjected to abuse can make the abused become the abuser in most cases.

The older man smiled and said "But now that I've got you...Maybe it won't be so bad, this time." He simply kissed the as if he said nothing at all, and they went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for the past few days, but I've decided I wasn't going to bed until I finished a new chapter! :) ❤. Now you get to see how Peter came to be the way he is, or more than half the reason...
> 
> And I'd like to say to ANYONE who has been a victim of past sexual abused or is currently dealing with so, I know EXACTLY how you feel and what you are going through, and please, don't do what I did, by not saying anything, TELL SOMEONE. If you tell someone, whether they believe you or not, you should still do it. It could end your pain faster, and hopefully, give your piece of shit abuser what they deserve, and I am here for you ❤❤❤❤❤❤.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible Hit. Eyewitness. SOS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I may have watched a lot of Criminal Minds, Forensic Files, and whatnot, but I'm not entirely sure of what they do online to gather evidence and stiff, but I'll try my best. First part is Sheriff's POV.

They were still looking in to every Michael around, news stations covered Stiles' kidnapping, and John prayed his son wasn't being tortured.

They eliminated half of the Michaels, and so far, nothing came up. It's been 3 days since Stiles went missing. He could hardly sleep. It was 4 in the morning when John got a call from Deputy Clarke.

He groaned and asked "Yeah Clarke?" 

"Sir, I think I've got something to show you."

He blinked and asked "Where are you?"

"At the station."

"Why are you there so early?"

She said "Doesn't matter, but I think I might have something here about your son."

That made him wide awake. He quickly sat up in bed and asked "Really? What is it?"

She said "Just get here as soon as you can, it'll be easier to show you."

He nodded and said "I'll be right there."

_**@.@** _

He's never gotten ready for work so quick in his life. He headed down to the station, where he and Clarke were the only ones there so far. She said "Morning. I stayed behind a little late last night, actually ended up crashing here. But when I woke up, I went back to my computer and found something that could possibly be helpful."

She brought him over to her desk, pulled out her laptop, and typed away at the keyboard. She then pulled something up and said "After crossing off a lot of names, surprisingly there's a lot of Michaels around this goddamn place, I was looking into one, and it caught my attention."

She pointed at the screen and said "Michael Fjordbak. 35 year old, single, he owns an industrial apartment complex downtown, big building, but strangely enough, there's no record of anyone else living there...I tried looking for past and present tenants, but it's all empty, except for the penthouse.."

John nodded and said "Dozens of possible places to hide a teenage boy...If this ones a red flag. Anything else?"

She nodded and said "Yep. I dug deeper into Mister Fjordbak's life, bank records, public records, credit cards, whatever I could get my hands on, and I realized all of his information only goes back 6 years...So either Mister Fjordbak stole someone's identity, or...Changed his name."

John nodded and asked "Can you find if he did?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Already have. Mister Fjordbak legally changed his name 6 years ago, and has only lived in Beacon Hills for a year. His real name is Peter Hale."

John blinked and asked "Peter Hale as in...The Hale family?"

She nodded and said "Yes Sir...The same Hale family whose house burned down, and 11 people died...He wasn't there when the fire happened, and neither were his niece Laura, and his nephew Derek...After the fire, Hale changed his name, and moved to New York. He came back a year ago..." She looked up at him and asked "Should we pay Mister Hale a visit?"

John remembers the Hale fire. He was there, he remembers seeing young Peter Hale trying to run to save his family, but he stopped him from doing so. He could hear his screams and the screams of all who died, still echoing in his head to this day. 

John said "Not just yet...But let's keep an eye out, I don't wanna talk to the wrong guy and risk scaring whoever's got Stiles off, and potentially get my son killed."

_**@.@** _

The next day, they got a phone call from a woman. Apparently her daughter saw someone break into their house, but didn't tell anyone.

"Wait a minute, this son of a bitch was in my _house??_ "  

They invited the mother and her young daughter over, to try and see if she could possibly give a description of the man she saw.

"Brianna, is it?" John asked. Brianna nodded and he smiled. "It's very nice to meet you, Brianna. My name is John. I'm the Sheriff here for Beacon Hills. Now your mommy told me you saw a man go into someone's house, but you didn't tell anyone?"

She shook her head and John said "It's alright honey, we all get scared to say things sometimes, but I'm glad you told your mom. You see...The man you saw go into the house, he was breaking into my house. And well...I think whoever you saw may have my son with him. And I love my son very much, and I'd do just about anything for him, just like your mommy would do for you, right?"

She nodded again and her mom smiled. John smiled and asked "Is it okay if I ask you a few questions, Sweetheart? Your mommy can come with you, and we can stop at any time, okay?" 

Brianna nodded again and said "Okay." And they brought them over to more private room.

"Now Brianna, did you get any glimpse of what the man looked like?"

She nodded and said "A little." 

He nodded and said "Good, that's very good. Now my friend here, he's gonna draw while you talk, he draws faces for the police to help them get bad guys. When he's done, he'll show you the picture and if he looks at all like the man you saw, you tell us, okay?"

She nodded and she swallowed. She said "He was tall...He looked big and strong like one of those wrestlers my daddy watches on TV...He looked tan, had brown hair, but I couldn't see his eyes. He had on dark clothes, but when he came back out, I saw a little bit of his face.."

She gave the best description she could and when the sketch artist was done, John went cold. Though there wasn't enough for a full description, it looked enough like Peter Hale, from his drivers license and passport photos. If he had the nerve to break into his house, he could be the one who has Stiles.

_**@.@** _

3 days had passed since their first little fuckfest, and it hasn't stopped. Michael would chain him to the bed, go out, buy more degrading outfits for him, come home, and they'd fuck again.

He'd pretend that Stiles is a little girl, have Stiles himself pretend he is one, and that Daddy would take care of everything for him. He remembers him saying "Daddy will give you the whole world, Princess. The whole fucking world." He's played along. He just needs to find a way to send an SOS out.

It was 7:30 in the morning. Michael got up to take a shower, but left his phone on the nightstand. Stiles didn't hesitate, and quickly grabbed it. With shaking hands, he got in easy, relieved this guy wasn't paranoid enough to have any sort of lock on his phone. 

He quickly added his dad's number and Scotts, and quickly sent them the same text.

_**SOS SOS SOS!!! This is Stiles. Guys, I'm being held captive in an abandoned apartment building. He tricked me, he took me from the park. He's holding me in his loft, and he left his phone out. Please, whatever you do, DO NOT RESPOND TO THIS TEXT! I'm alright, I swear, but I don't know how long he plans to keep me alive. I just hope you find me. I love you guys. -Stiles.** _

He waited a couple minutes, hoping they got them, before deleting them. He deleted them off his contacts, and put the phone back exactly how it was when he heard the shower turn off. _Please God. I don't wanna die here. Please, let them find me._

_**@.@** _

Scott was asleep in his bed and jumped when his phone went off, alerting him that he had a new text. He quickly answered it, even though he didn't recognize the number. He read the message and his breath caught in his throat. "Stiles."

**_@.@_ **

At the station, John felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and when he pulled it out, he didn't recognize the number, but he took a look. He nearly dropped the phone on the ground and quickly stood up from his chair. "Stiles."


End file.
